cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
ItsKricken
ItsKricken, more commonly known Kricken (or Sydney by her close friends) is an American YouTuber who recorded Minecraft videos and occasionally does vlogs. She was originally a new addition to the Cube SMP (joined in January, but left in March of 2014), but soon left later due to conflicts between her and a few of the members. Kricken was also an original member of Cube UHC. Before she left, she regularly collaborated with Graser, Straub, Vas, and Tybzi. She also recorded with Dul regularly, as both were owners of their own SMP server, MaxPack. She often played with CraftyGarrett, FireRockerzStudio, and BloodZelos, and she continued to regularly record Minecraft and Sims after she left the Cube. Soon after, her YouTube channel became stagnant and she became inactive on the platform She has since resolved many of her conflicts between her and the Cube, so has participated in Cube UHC Season 20, and has joined the Cube SMP Live, where she streams on Twitch, although her YouTube channel remains inactive. History on YouTube .... Ongoing Series *Ask Kricken *Factions Season 2 with Nick (SGC) *Hunger Games *Sims 4 *Minecraft Survival (season 2) *Diversity (minecraft map) *Vlogs Ended Series *Minecraft Survival *Island Survival *Cube SMP *Ultra Hardcore Survival *Graser's UHC (Seasons 1-3) *Factions Season 1 *Minecraft Mini Games *Man, Woman vs Wild *Man, Woman, vs Apocalypse *Sims 3 *Noah's UHC (Seasons 2-3, 6) *MaxPack (Craft) with Dul *Kricken Stories *Attack of the B-Team In Real Life She dated fellow youtuber Evan Fong (VanossGaming) for two years before breaking up in September of 2016. She confirmed this by replying to a fan who asked "aren't you still with Evan?" in which he replied by saying "lol no". History On/With The Cube SMP : ''Main article: Cube SMP (Season 1) '' Kricken's journey was cut short due.... Kricken joined The Cube SMP early February of 2014, but left at early March. She has left because she felt that the members became more rude and disrespectful to one another. Kricken stated that The Cube had become 'much like a clique.' Instead of trying to work things out with everyone Kricken left The Cube. In March she made an explanation video about why she left and why Think and Graser won't record together anymore. During her video she explains that Graser is the one who kicked people he didn't like during the UHC Game, leaving Think to fix the problem Graser created. With this, it shattered many relationships with some other YouTubers. After Bayani's explanation video, Straub has since resolved his disagreement with Bayani which was one of the main reasons for leaving the Cube, and along with Vas have both officially returned to The Cube. Bayani did explain that he disagrees with Kricken in that Graser did not kick anyone out of UHC without Think's permission, and that Think wanted Tomahawk to be removed, but Graser didn't want to take him out. After Bayani posted a video explaining the situations including the ones between Graser and Think, Kricken's video, Straub leaving and the conflict between himself and Straub, and Devon 'leaving' the Cube. To Bayani's knowledge, Think cut himself off from Graser as he believed that too many UHC members were joining the Cube and it was becoming like Mindcrack, something which Think did not want to be part of. Graser posted screenshots of Think and Graser's last conversations on Twitter supporting this. Bayani then explained what happened with Straub. Graser, Bayani and Straub were in a TeamSpeak one night and Graser and Bayani were arguing, and Straub thought it was funny. Bayani started to argue with Straub, he felt Straub was sometimes mean behind people's back and made fun of people, which he disagreed with.Straub than said to Graser that he was never joining the Team Speak again, and removed Bayani from his sub box, unfollowed him on Twitter and blocked him on Skype. Graser wanted Bayani and Straub to make up, for he did not want anyone in the group arguing. Straub then left the Cube. Bayani says he tried to contact him to apologize but was unable to. For Devon, he explained the situation was simply a case of Devon being uncomfortable with the 'YG' jokes, so they stopped, and he is not leaving the Cube, it was a joke. After this video Straub contacted Bayani, they sorted it out and apologized to each other, and now both Vas and Straub have officially returned to the Cube. Straub stated that he should not have handled things the way he did. Later on Vas, Dul and Bee left the Cube. Unfortunately, the situations with Kricken and Think do not look like they are going to be resolved any time soon. Bayani disputes claims by Kricken that the group is too 'cliquey' and that they are just a group of friends who are comfortable with each other and are always happy to help other YouTubers gain popularity, like Parker and Bee. Unfortunately, it looks like the friendship between the Cube Members and Kricken is well and truly over, as suggested by tweets to each-other over Twitter. Throughout the time she spent on the Cube she has lost friends like Strauberryjam. It seems like she is in good terms with Tybzi, Bayani, Dul, Vas, Rusher, Ryan, and Mitch. She has also recently posted a picture with Graser at PAX with the captions "guess who?". This means that the drama between groups is over. UHC Stats, Charts, and Summaries : ''Main article: ''Ultra Hardcore Season 1 Season 1 Kricken began her journey as one of the original members of UHC. Elimination History *Kricken first appeared in season one. *Kricken does not compete from season four and onwards. *She was originally going to compete in season four and five, but couldn't because she was out of town. Trivia *Kricken was the first female to join Cube SMP. **She was also the first one to receive an official welcoming, by Graser. **Defek and Kevin do not count as their joining date was never confirmed as well as not receiving an official welcome by Graser. **Big does not count as he was never officially introduced into the server. *She was the only female participant to compete in the first season of UHC. *Kricken recommended Dul to join the server, therefore she was the reason she joined. *She and Dul shared an SMP series, MaxPack. **Although wanting to expand the series, the two and other players were no longer interested in the series. **Both are now former Cube members. **Both were introduced as additions to season one of Cube SMP *She completely hates sheep as she believes that they "act like they own the place" and are a sign of death. *Due to not competing in season 4 and 5 of UHC, she joined a different roster, which was made by NoahCraftFTW. *Her UHC rank average is 16.4. External Links *Kricken on YouTube *Kricken on Twitter *Kricken on Instagram *Kricken on Twitch Gallery Kricken.png|Kricken's YT Avi (2014) krickenmcskin.png|Kricken's Minecraft skin Kricken Avi 2013.jpg Kricken S1.png Kricken S2.png Kricken S3.png S20 - Kricken.png S21 - T10.png Category:UHC Category:Cube SMP Category:YouTuber Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Ex-Member Category:Cube UHC Season 1 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube SMP Ex-Member Category:People Category:MaxPack SMP Member Category:Female UHC Member Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 20 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 21 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 4 Member